Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to a relay unit for a waste liquid container and an image forming apparatus incorporating the relay unit.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus according to a liquid discharge recording system typically produces waste liquid with maintenance operation of a liquid discharge head. Hence, an image forming apparatus may have, for example, a stationary waste liquid container (also referred to as waste-liquid tank) or a replaceable waste-liquid tank.